The Hotel From Hell
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: The YYH gang travels to an old hotel for a vacation. But when things start to get creepy, we find our heroes trapped in the haunted household!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello everybody! It's just me Hiei'sFireyGurl52890 here with this new  
story I came up with ^_^ this story is dedicated to all the creepy hotels I  
have ever encountered or seen 0_0;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Hotel from Hell"  
Chapter 1  
  
***~ Flashback*~~~  
Botan: Oh Yusuke can I talk to you for a minute!  
Yusuke: *walks up to Botan* What?  
Botan: Since you boys have been working so hard lately, I thought I would  
get you present  
Yusuke: Oh yippie.  
Botan: Ta da! *pulls paper behind back*  
Yusuke: Oh WOW a paper *yells* Hey look guys Botan got us a paper for  
working so hard  
Hiei: Thrilling.  
Botan: *smacks Yusuke with paper*  
Yusuke: HEY!  
Botan: Ahem it is not just an ordinary paper it's a brochure for a hotel  
Kurama: Interesting  
Kuwabara: Cool!  
Botan: No need to thank me  
Yusuke: Okay *snatches brochure* Boys we're going on a vacation!!!  
Botan: Have fun *laughs suspiciously*  
***~End of flashback~***  
Kuwabara: Are you sure this is the place Urameshi?  
Yusuke: This is the address 1515 Mirder-U Lane  
Kurama: Excuse me I thought you said murder you  
Yusuke: Not murder you Mirder-U  
Kuwabara: What location  
Yusuke: Oh come on guys this place looks.great! Besides we NEED a vacation  
Man: Good evening sir will you four be checking in?  
Kuwabara: Urameshi I don't have a good feeling about this place  
Yusuke: Yea us four will be checking in. Oh and when is check out?  
Man: *creepy laugh* Oh don't worry you wont be checking out for a while  
Boys: 0_0;  
Man: Here are your room numbers sir, have a good evening  
Yusuke: Yea, thanks pal  
Kurama: Kind of an eerie fellow don't you think?  
Kuwabara: That guy was just darn freaky if you ask me  
Hiei: Hn  
Yusuke: *opens door* Ewww it looks like this room hasn't been dusted in  
years  
Kurama: I believe your right Yusuke  
Kuwabara: I'm gettin that tingle feelin again *shivers and looks around*  
Hiei: Hn  
Yusuke: Is that all you can do is hn around all day Hiei  
Hiei: *crosses arms* I never agreed to coming to this filthy, excuse for a  
structure  
Yusuke: Aw chill out, besides what's the worst that can happen  
*Thunder, Lighting and creepy music starts appearing*  
Kuwabara: Man did you guys hear and see that!  
Kurama: Just a coincidence is all  
*a piece of roof falls down and hits Kurama in the head*  
Kuwabara: See you really did it now man, the spirits are angry with you  
Hiei: This is ludicrous  
Yusuke: Ah shut up shrimp, and enjoy yourself  
Hiei: Hn your lucky that I respect you human, because if that wasn't so I  
would have.  
*Big lightning Flash*  
Kuwabara and Yusuke: AHHHHHHHH! *hug eachother while shaking*  
Kuwabara: AHHHHHH! What the heck is your problem Urameshi!  
Yusuke: Whatever you gay wad, you're the one all over me  
Kurama: Calm down. We are here on vacation so let's enjoy ourselves  
Hiei: The kitsune is right. I'm out of here farewell *walks out of room*  
Yusuke: Yea well me too *walks out of room with head held up high*  
Kurama: *sighs and walks out of room as well*  
Kuwabara: Um.guys? Oh man I wish Adikitchi was here  
Creepy Voice: Kuwabara.Kuwabara I'm coming to get you OOOOOH!  
Kuwabara: Holy kittens! Urameshi wait for me!!!!!!!! *runs out of room  
screaming*  
  
A/N: Muahahahhahaha go to the next chapter.if you dare Muahahahhaha 


	2. Barney, and Jonny, and Writings oh my!

"The Hotel from Hell"  
Chapter 2: Barney, and Johnny and Writings oh my!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: Huh stupid pathetic fools afraid of such nonsense  
Voice: Hiei.Hiei I see you  
Hiei: *turns around* huh? Who's there?  
Voice: I have her.she's mine I took her away from koorime  
Hiei: WHAT?! You leave Yukina out of this. Show yourself you coward *pulls  
out sword*  
Voice: Hehehe you can't kill me if you don't see me. Now how shall I  
torture her?  
Hiei: If you lay one filthy hand on Yukina, I will slice you in two halves!  
Voice: What do you say Yukina?  
Yukina: Hiei! Help me, please help. The monster has me. HELP!  
Hiei: Yukina! Where are you?  
Voice: Muahahahhaha just try and find me. Run Hiei run  
Hiei: Come back here you coward!  
Voice: Now I will have you suffer! *Barney music starts playing* I love  
you, you love me  
Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *falls on knees covering ears*  
Voice: Muahahahahahahaha  
Hiei: NO! Please stop, it burns!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yusuke: Hmmm was that Hiei screaming? Oh well serves him right the shrimp  
Mysterious Guy: Hey there whatcha doin?  
Yusuke: Whoa where the heck did you come from pal  
Mysterious Guy: Um..the south yea that's right.THE DEEP SOUTH muahahaha  
Yusuke: jeez what is up with that creepy laugh.everyone around here is doin  
it  
Mysterious Guy: Well I'll see you underground.er I mean around Hehehe  
*walks away*  
Yusuke: Hey buddy ya dropped somethin *turns around* Huh where did he go?  
*Screaming*  
Yusuke: Okay I'm starting to get creeped out. *reads paper guy dropped*  
Look up.Huh  
*Yusuke looks up on ceiling and reads red letters*  
Yusuke: I killed Yusuke Urameshi in the hall with a knife. Hey that's  
sounds like that one board game.  
*Knight in Armor suit walks towards Yusuke with knife*  
Yusuke: AHHHHHHHHH! No, no, no, no, stay away. I warned you! SPRIRT GUN  
*Knight dodges*  
Yusuke: *eye twitches* what?! That can't be! Grrrrrrrr SHOT GUN!  
*Knight disappears*  
Yusuke: Got ya heheh *feels tapping on shoulder* Huh? *turns around*  
Knight: Foolish mortal  
Yusuke: Son of my mom. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
Knight: You can't run from me pathetic sprirt detective. I shall crush you  
like a bone  
Yusuke: No I'm too cool to die AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurama: My goodness it wouldn't hurt to dust here once and a while *coughs*  
Voice: My goodness it wouldn't hurt to dust here once and a while  
Kurama: Huh? Who's there?  
Voice: Heh I can't believe you forgot about little ole me Shuuichi  
Kurama: 0_0?  
Voice: It's me Johnny your how do you say "imaginary friend"  
Kurama: No it can't be. I stopped believing in you when I was nine  
Johnny: Oh sure whatever you say. You only thought that I stopped existing  
Kurama: It's great to hear from you again  
Johnny: Cut the politeness act. I'm here to eliminate you and nothing more  
Kurama: WHAT?!  
Johnny: You heard me. Hmph till this day I can remember your deepest  
darkest secret  
Kurama: No please anything but that  
Johnny: Shuuichi, the polite and handsome gentlemen, wears GREEN CONTACTS  
Kurama: NO!!!!!!!! Stop it go away!  
Johnny: Like I said before, I am not leaving till your blood stains my  
fingers  
Kurama: But aren't you invisible?  
Johnny: If I were invisible how can I do this? *lifts up chainsaw*  
Kurama: 0_0;  
Johnny: Hehe here's Johnny *turns chainsaw on*  
Kurama: You made me resort to this....rose whip!  
Johnny: You think I am scared of a puny weed  
Kurama: WEED?!?!?!?!?!?!??!  
Johnny: Now you die *levitating chainsaw flies towards Kurama*  
Kurama: *holds chainsaw down with rose whip*  
Johnny: Pathetic human *seven more levitating chainsaws appear*  
Kurama: Oh my foxtails! *withdraws rose whip*  
Johnny: Yes run, run my prey Muahahahhaha  
  
A/N: Chapter three draws ever so closer hehehe x__x 


	3. Gunna get ya!

"The Hotel from Hell"  
Chapter 3: Survival  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Where we last left Hiei...*  
  
Hiei: Stop it! NO! Please I surrender  
Barney: But I love you, how about a big hug *chasing Hiei*  
Hiei: When hell freezes over!  
Barney: Hey you can't say potty words.Say your sorry and give me a hug  
Hiei: NO! Never! DIE YOU PREHISTORIC REPTILE FROM HELL! *charges with  
sword*  
Barney: Hey I thought I told you.no potty words! *disappears*  
Hiei: Where did you go?  
Barney: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big hug  
and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too  
Hiei: I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and kill Barney, with a  
knife in his back and a bullet through his head, sorry ningen kids but  
Barney's dead. ^_^  
Barney: Hey that's not so nice! I love you, now give me a hug  
Hiei: *quickly dashes away* I wonder how the orange-hair idiot is doing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kuwabara: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!  
Monster: Muahahahhaha Kazuma you are mine! *Chasing Kuwabara with sword*  
Kuwabara: Hey wait a minute.why am I running I have a sprirt sword  
Monster: You take the sprirt sword out, and your beloved ice princess will  
suffer  
Kuwabara: NO! Yukina! My love. What have you done with her? I'll kill you  
Monster: Shhh listen.  
Yukina: Kazuma. Kazuma!!!! I'm over here  
Kuwabara: YUKINA! *looks behind him*  
Yukina: And I just want you to know. I SHALL PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR  
INSUBORDINATION! *clothes are all ripped. Eyes are red. Walking like a  
zombie*  
Kuwabara: AH! My love has been turned into a mindless zombie!  
Yukina: You shall pay!  
Monster: That's it Yukina! Tear him to ribbons! Rip his heart out  
Kuwabara: No! Yukina please it's me Kazuma remember!  
  
Yukina: Must destroy you  
Kuwabara: MUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke: HOLY &$^# I'm gunna die, I'm gunna die  
Knight: Any last request sprirt detective  
Yusuke: Yes..to all my fans out there reading this. I love ya guys!  
Knight: Oh this is Pathetic.you die now  
Yusuke: goodbye cruel world  
Knight: *disappears*  
Yusuke: *looks up* Where did.HAH, HAH! I won yea you better run away. I am  
victorious  
Kurama: Watch out Yusuke!  
Yusuke: Huh Kurama what's going, AH! Levitating chainsaws. Cool  
Kurama: They aren't cool when you're being sawed in half! Now run!  
Yusuke: Here let me take care of this ahem. SPRIRT GUN  
*Levitating chainsaws turn to ashes*  
Yusuke: *blows on finger* Heh got em  
Kurama: Well done  
Yusuke: Yea I know, I'm good  
Kurama: Come on let's find the others  
Yusuke: Okay but let me take the lead. In case I have to protect you again  
Kurama: *sighs* Yes I suppose the lead WOULD be exposed to more danger  
Yusuke: Um on second thought you're the one who's the strat, stratig.uh  
Kurama: Strategist?  
Yusuke: There ya go  
Kurama: *laughs* A wise choice indeed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hiei: *dashing around hotel* Now where could they be  
Kuwabara: *rocking back in forth in a corner* Yukina, Yukina, Yukina  
Hiei: What? What about Yukina  
Kuwabara: She, she, she, she  
Hiei: She what? Is she alright! Tell me or I'll kill you *Grabs Kuwabara by  
collar*  
Kuwabara: She's a zombie man. She attacked me and than disappeared!  
Hiei: WHAT?! Where did you last see her?  
Kuwabara: I can't remember  
Hiei: Good for nothing ningen!  
Yusuke: Look Kurama there's Hiei and Kurama  
Kurama: Good I think we should forget the vacation and leave!  
Hiei: I agree with the kitsune  
Kuwabara: But Yukina! She's a zombie  
*Creepy voice*: Oh I'm much more than a zombie Kazuma  
Four Boys: *turn around* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
A/N: Go on to the last chapter. Death awaits you there x__X 


	4. Suprised Endings

"The Hotel from Hell"  
Chapter 4: A surprised ending  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four boys: AHHHHHH!  
Yukina, monster, knight, Barney, and levitating chainsaw: DIE!!!!!!!!!  
Yusuke: Not this time. Come on guys let's kick there @$$'$  
Kuwabara: Yukina.Zombie, uh *faints*  
Hiei: Fool  
Kurama: Should we carry him?  
Yusuke: No it will just slow us down  
Barney: Oh Hiei just give me a big hug and let's forget about this  
Hiei: SHUT UP REPTILE *Tries to stab Barney with sword*  
Barney: When will you learn I am too super-tee-duper for you to catch me  
Johnny: Come on Shuuichi I just want to play  
Kurama: I refuse to believe in you! Be gone!  
Johnny: When will you learn hehehe *chainsaw roars*  
Knight: Yusuke I believe we never did finish our little battle did we  
Yusuke: yea because you ran away  
Knight: I only spared your life! But now I will show you *pulls out sword*  
Yusuke: Alright here we go SPRIRT GUN  
Knight: *holds up mirror* Heheh  
*sprirt gun bounces off mirror*  
Yusuke: Aw man I forgot about the whole mirror thing  
Yukina: Now the three of you shall parish forever  
Hiei: What did they too to her! I'll kill them all!  
Barney: Now you have to control that temper young man a' yuck  
Kurama: Look there's the exit right over there!  
Hiei: You two leave, I'll take care of this myself  
Kurama: No we won't leave you alone  
Yusuke: Whatever see ya! *runs towards exit*  
Hiei: Kurama don't be foolish follow him  
Kurama: But Hiei  
Hiei: GO!  
Kurama: Very well *follows Yusuke*  
*Knight, Yukina, Barney, and levitating chainsaw surround Hiei*  
Hiei: I shall finish all of you one by one  
Barney: Do what you like but first let me give you a big kiss! MUAH!  
Hiei: ACK! I have been infected! Help, help I have become an invalid! *runs  
lighting speed*  
Yusuke: Hey he just passed us  
Kurama: Hurry let's follow him  
Yusuke: Oh well I guess Kuwa-baka can fend for himself *runs out of hotel*  
Knight: Are they gone?  
Yukina: yes I believe they are  
Barney: Good I was getting hot in here *pulls off costume head*  
Yukina: My Shizuru you acted as if you were the actual character  
Shizuru: You did good too, zombie girl  
Yukina: *blushes* don't you think I overreacted?  
Botan: Not all dear, those boys deserved a good scare *jumps down from  
ceiling*  
Keiko: *takes off knight's helmet* It's amazing what ya can do with a few  
trap doors and levitating string  
Atsuko: WOO-HOO! We sure showed those four who's boss  
Keiko: Thanks for helping Atsuko  
Atsuko: Anything to scare the pants off Yusuke  
Kuwabara: *sits up* Ugh my head *looks around* Hey what's going on?  
Shizuru: Uh boo?  
Kuwabara: EEP! *faints again*  
All girls: *laugh*  
  
END (?)  
A/N: Muahahaha so how was it? I know it was kinda short. REVIEW OR SUFFER!  
X_X 


End file.
